In love whit a vampire
by storywriter1997
Summary: Ally is just a regular high school girl, or that what everybody thinks. But in reality she isn't. She have this special gift that only she can se that nobody else can se. Suddenly one night, she dreams of a boy, a mysterious one. The next day he appears in her school, and before she knew it her life became more inserted that it was. Suck at summaries but give it a shoot :)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first love story of austin and ally. Pleas don't be mean**

**i do not own austin and ally, but damn wish i had. okay enough rambling and on with the story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Ally.

Opening my eyes I relize that it is pitch plack. No dors, no windows, no sound, nothing, absolutely nothing.. Only me and the darkness. It was like I was the only person i that lived in this world. Where the heck am i?

This is scaring me..Its scaring me because i am completly alone and surrounded by prue darkness. Pull yourself together ally, this is probably just a dream. It was so boring to just stand there and don't have the slightest idea of whats going on, so I got up and started walking.

Suddenly a few steps away I se a figure, it could be a person or it could probably be something I just imagined. I rubbed my eyes to see what I saw was just a vision. But of course I dint. I was a bit of curious so I started to walk toward the figure. My walking soon went to jogging, then wents to running, then to full speed sprinting. Now I could now se who this figure was.

It was a boy, and he was a lot taler than me. But there was something about him that made me feel like I have seen him before, but I couldn't put my finger on it. But beside that he looked kind of cute. I mean just look at him. His hazel eyes that you can get lost in, the blond hair that waves in the perfect direction. Wait…Ally you cant think like that over a person you just met. He moved his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. I tried to read his lips, but no luck. And before I knew it, he suddenly disappers. "WAIT" I stretched my hand to stop him from disappearing, but he just disappeared. I was all alone again.

A short distance away I saw a faint ball of light. It came closer and closer, and it became brighter. What happening?

* * *

**so what ya think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sory that it took me so long to come with another chapter and the reason is because i had a writer block. I hate that..anyways **

**Authors note: i dont own austin and ally, but i wish i had.. i hope this chapter is longer than the other one. Enough rambling and on to the story.**

**Chapter 2. **

Ally

I bolted up from my bed, and i was breating heavly. _So it was only a dream.._. At first i was a little disappointed cause it felt so real, but at the same time i was kind of happy.

I tried to rembemer what day and time it was today. So i stood up and walked over to my calendar. It was monday..monday meaning i have to drag my ass back to school.

One thing i absolutly hate is school. And one reason is the big dramaqueen Kira and her "friends" the preps. Ugh…Kira is the worst… She bullies me everyday by calling me freak or a liar. Well is not my fault, correction its not _my _fault that this stupid gift of mine has been a legacy in the family.

Sometimes I get jealuse that they cant see them. I see starnge things at times and it has been happeing since I was young. I gues we could call them spirit or ghost. Since I was little I never liked it, and the more I see them, the more I dislike it.

I let out a deep breath before I check the clock, it showed 07.30, Immediately I got out of my bed and did my normal morning routine, before going to school.

My family isnt that big, ass people think it is. Well it was a pretty big family until that accident happened. It happened a year ago.

I was sick during my birthday. Ofc they had work, but I told them that I was fine, and I only needed some sleep. I pushed them to go to work, since I wanted them to fall behind during work. When they finaly said yes to go to work they said that when work was over I would get a surprise. I went up to the bedroom and began to sleep.

A little later that evening I heard the phone rang, so I went down stairs to answer it. The person I was talking to said what happened to my parents, at first I was in shock and so I began crying. In my entire life I had never cried so much, cause I was told that crying is a sign of weakness. Sure I was crying sometimes, but never infront of people.

Because of my parents death I have gone from one relative house to another. I lived among people who arent directly related to me, but found themselves connected to me in some way.

It was a month ago I moved here in Miami. I was told that my parents used to lives here when they were young. My mother had the same power ass me, to se things others don't. And because of that, she was shuned by people around her. The only person who understood her was my dad. They fell for each other, and made me.

"Hey Ally" huh? I turned around and saw my bestfriend Trish walk toward me, which was very strange, because she never, and I mean never, come early to school.

"Hey girl. Whats up? Why so early?"

"Nothing much. And I am early cause of my annoying brother. You don't want to know."

"Okaaaayy." I still wanted to know why, but I just let it be.

We were talking and laughing all the way to school like all friends do, and when we finaly arrived we went strait to or lockers to put our stuff inside.

"Ally." I heard my name.

"Huh? Trish did you say something?" I said turning my head to her.

"Uhh, no?" she said wile looking at me with a confused look.

"I thought you said my name." Maybe I imagined it.

"No I dint´" Stil looking at me confused.

"Maybe I just imagined it." I said, and turned to my locker.

"Ally." I heard it once again. _What going on with me_?

"Ally." ok I am going insane.

"Ally" I tried to ignore it but.

"Ally" and there it goes again.

"Are you sure that you didn't say anything?" I asked her.

"Say what?" she was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Nothing..." maybe I was just beeing stressed.

I closed my eyes to calm down, and when I opened them up again, a boy I have never seen in my life standing in the corner. Wait… That hair, those eyes...Omg. It, cant be… No, it not possible.

"Ally? Hello earth to Ally?" Trish waved her hand in front of my face and it it bough me back to reality.

"Sory Trish. But I need to go so I wont be late for class."

"Key, I se you at lunch." And then she was gone.

I walked into the classroom and suddenly shivers went down my spine. I don't remember the classroom to be this cold.

I sat down to my usual sitting place, and the teacher walk inn.

"Before I start the class, I want to introduce a new student, he comes all the way from London, so be kind to him."

The door opened and the boy went inn. No, no, no, no, no it cant be true.

"Everybody, meet Austin Moon"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authours note: I do not own Austin & Ally, but wish i had.**

**Ok on with the story **

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Ally

By that moment i knew that i almost got a mini heart attack. You´ve gotta be kidding me. I mean, first he appears in your dream, and then in your school too. In my opinion it´s just creepy.

"Now go and take your seat so we can start the class." Without a word, he just nodded and walked to the free seat next to me. HOLY, SHIT..HE IS SITTING RIGHT BESIDE ME.

Suddenly I felt a lot of eyes on me. I turned arround and saw alot of the girls looking at me. And trust me it was not she-is-so-lucky eyes it was more like i-am-going-to-kill-her look. Why does this always happen to me?

Listening to the teacher was not my hobby. Either way i am doodling in my diary/song book or i am gazing out the window.

"Ally" again?

"Ally" ignore it, ignore it..

"Ally" shut up, shut up.

"Ally."

"SHUT UP."

"DAWSON, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" shit, i said it out loud, so embarrassing.

"Ally Dawson will have detention for disrupting class."

"Sory"

_There must be something wrong with me. _

(AT LUNCH)

Finaly lunch is here. I walked over to my locker to put my stuff inside.

"Neh, isn´t that the girl who suddenly scream "shut up" in class?" a random girl said.

"Eh? Seriously?" abother girl said.

"Its´ true, its´ true I am in the same class with her, wanna know what happend?" the third girl said. Both of the girls nodded.

"Listen carefully now…The teacher was talking about something about the franch revolution, ofc i wasent listening to the teacher cause you know I hate old history."

"And then what next?" one of the girl said.

"Ok, so when I looked at her she looked like she saw a ghost, cause she was sweatting and looked pale. I tought it was because she was feeling ill or something, and then suddenly she stood up, and scream "SHUT UP." Everybody got supprised and looked at her, and in the end she got detention for disruping the class."

"Omg, that just creapy." the girl said.

"So true, so true." another girl said.

**BAM**

All three jumped. I was a bit curious and saw Austin was one the one that made the big sound couse he punched one of the lockers.

"I do not know what's more pathetic, someone who makes rumors or someone who listens to rumors. " he said. And by that the girls got scared and ran away.

"Thanks, but you dint have to do that." He said nothing again, okay now I'm starting to get annoyed.

"Why wont you say something?" I almost screamed at him. "You say something to the others, but to me you wont say a word. Geez what wrong with you?" Stil he dint say anything…Urgh, i cant stand it anymore, I closed my locker and just left him stand there… He could at least say something..

(ON THE WAY HOME)

I was walking home like all teenagers do. Suddenly the wind got more violent and it was raining down harder. Seriously how many bad things must happen to me today? I started to run home, but when arrived the door was open… One thing I NEVER do is letting the door stay open when I go to school. I opened my door slowly, and peeked inside.

"Helo? Anybody inn here?" No answer…Strange. I went in and closed the door behind me, turned the light on and found out a dead-ball club. You never know when it might be someone here. I went into every room that was in the house, basement, living room, my bedroom, bathroom, attic, music room and all other rooms were in the house, and found nothing. But then again why was the door open?

* * *

**So who do ya think it was?**

**BlueRosie 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors**** note: I do not own Austin & Ally, but wish i had.**

**Ok on with the story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ally

Now I am standing in the middle of the living room, and wondering who the hell opened my door. I NEVER forget to close it when I am leaving for school. It´s not like it can open by itself, cause that´s just ridiculous.

I was standing in the living room and thinking when I heard some noise upstairs.

"What the?" I run upstairs very fast, my heart was beating so fast, so fast that my heart will explode. Okey, now I am just being too paranoid. Anyways when I got there I saw nothing. _But I swear I heard something_.

I was about to give up, when I heard the noise coming from my bedroom. I was shaking in fear wile I opened my door slowly, and peeked inside. Nothing. I opened my door, quickly turned on the light and looked around. Stil nothing.

What the hell is going on with me? First I hear someone say my name like a hundred times, a mysterious boy who I dreamed off came to my school, the door was open when I got home, and now hear the noise when there are no one here. I can not say I imagined it, since it all happened in one freaking day.

I needed to calm down, so I went to my music room and began to play the piano.

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I had  
You're all I had  
At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself talking to the moon.  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.  
Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ohoooo...

I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say I've gone mad  
Yeah, I've gone mad  
But they don't know what I know  
Cause when the sun goes down  
Someone's talking back  
Yeah, they're talking back  
Ohhh

At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself talking to the moon.  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.  
Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...  
Do you ever hear me calling?  
(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)  
Oh ohh oh oh ohhh  
'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon

Still trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too  
Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ohoooo...

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away **(1)**

I lets out a deep breath and Its´ look liked I have calmed down. I looked at the clock and it was already half past six. Wow, time flies you ar busy with something. So I went downsairs to make my self something to eat. After finished my dinner I went upstairs to take a shower.

The shower was something I absoulutly needed, when I need to calm down. Sure music calms me down, but not as much the shower does. The warm water that runs down from faucet and lands on your body, and make all your problems you've had just disappear. This is what I call relax.

Now that I was finished whit my shower, I quickly brushed my teeth and put on me my pyjamas on. I went back to my bedroom but to make sure I was safe I walked downstairs to lock all windows and doors. Even though I closed all windows and doors I din´t feel so safe.

But quicly I shake off the feeling and went upstairs to my bed. I turned off the light and slowly closed my eyes, went back to sleep.

* * *

**Ok so that's was chapter 4 **

**(1) Talking to the moon by Bruno Mars **

**Have a wonderfull day. Bluerosie :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authours note: I do not own Austin & Ally, but wish i had.**

**Ok on with the story **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ally

I woke up by the sun that hit me in the face. I groan and cover my head with a pillow.

Suddenly everything that happened yesterday came back to my mind. The strange dream, calling of my name, Austin, my door and the loud noise. But the stranges of them all is Austin that appears in both my dreams and in my school.

My tummy made a weird sound that made me realize how hungry I was. I went down stairs and made myself something to eat. I took a slurk of my orange juice.

"Ally. Help me" I choked on my orange juice, and quicly open my eyes. "What?" I said in shock.

"Help me." The voice said

"Who are you? And how did you know my name?"

"Help me."

Okey now I am freaking scared, and by that I mean too scared to be here at home. I quiqly finished my breakfast, brush my teeth, pick some clothes and then grabed my diary/song book, my backpack and headed outside.

(AT SCHOOL)

I was surprised when I spotted Austin leaning by my locker.

"Uhm. Can you move a bit? You kind of stands in the way" He dint say anything but he did move. I took out the books I needed for the class. "Soo…why were you standing by my locker?" I asked him while I closed my locker.

"I...uhm…was waiting for you…" He said in a very shy, cute way. WAIT HOLD THE PHONE, did I just call him cute and did he say he was witing for me?

"Uuu, why?"

"Look, I wanted to appologies for the way I acted yesterday, and I was wondering if we could start over?" He is ACTUALLY asking me to be friends?

"Uhu, Sure" I said.

"And i´m sory that I dint introdused my self properly when we meet my name is"

"Austin Moon, I know" I cut him off.

"Do you always do that?" he asked

"Always do what?" I asked him.

"Cut people off when they are talking?"

"Rude, i dont do that."

"Suree you don't."

I playfull rolled my eyes on him.

"Hey, can I se your schedule?" I ask him

"Sure." He handed me his schedule, but when we touch his hand was cold as ice. I wanted to ask him, but I decided not to.

"We have math, biology, PE, english and music class togheter. Meaing almost every class togheter" I said

"Cool… Shall we head toward class?" he asked wile holding out his hand

"We shall." I said

When we got there evreybodys eyes were on us. Austin dint care but I was so embarrassed. We sat next to each other and waited for the teacher to come. The door opened and the teacher came inside.

"Today we will work on a small project and you are going to work in pairs. You are going to interveew your partner with the points I have written on the paper. And you will perform the entire project in front your classmate within two weeks. "

WHAT? We are going to show it in front of the class? SHIT…WHAT DO I DO… I HAVE A HUGE STAGE FRIGHT...

"And the groups are, Cassidy & Dallas, Austin & Ally"

I dint hear the rest of the groups names but I was happy that I was in the same group whit Austin.

"Go together with your partner and dissgust how you want to do the project."

"Its looks like I am your partner." Austin said with a smirk on his face.

"Itsn´t obbius?" I said and pretending I was hurt.

"Haha, very funny. Anyways how are we going to do this project?" he asked in a serious way.

"I don't know, wanna work on it after school?" I ask

"Sure, your place or my place?" Geez how many questions does he haves?

"You pick." I said

"Your place" he said whitout even think about it.

"Ok. Then its settles, we are doing it with me after school"

* * *

(TIME SKIP)

I was waiting for Austin outside cause he told me I sould wait for him there. While I was waiting my phone suddenly rang, and whithout checking I knew it was Trish.

(**Bold-trish **and normal-Ally)

**- Hey girl **

- Hey Trish

- **Whats up?**

- Waiting for Austin…

- **Oh right, your studdy date with Austin**

- Its ´not a studdy date, we are just going to work togheter with our project.

- **Sure it is**

- Its´true

I could hear her rooling her eyes, typpical Trish

**- TRISH DE LA ROSA, IF YOU DON'T PUT BACK YOUR PHONE NOW, I AM GOING TO FIRE YOU. **A randome gay shout in her face. Wow, that's was a loud man

- Who was that?

- **My new manger in my new job. **

- New job already?

- **Yeps, but gota go, oh and god luck with your date.**

- ITS NOT A DATE

And then she hung up. Seriously why does she think its´a date?

"What is not a date?" a familiar voice said, i turned around and saw Austin.

"Oh its nothing… shall we go?" i changed the topic, cause I didn't want to talk about it.

"We shall"

* * *

**This chapter wasn't so exciting. Now i have no ideas for the next chapter... if you have any ideas leave it in the comments down bellow :)**

**Have a wonderful day **

**Bluerosie :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors**** note: I came up whit an another story, The forbidden romance :)**

**Dont wory I am still going to upload chapters on this story **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Austin & Ally, but I do own the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

Ally

"So how are we going to do the project?" he asked. Right now we are sitting in the living room and working with our project.

"To be honest, I have no idea." The lastthing I want is to peform in front of others.

"hmmmm… what if we just answer the questins and then descide how we wil peform or project?"

"That's accually not a bad idea"

"Okey, then. Do you have the paper?"

"Yep, wait a minute."

"Found it." I said and handed him the paper.

"Should I start or you?" he locked serious for a moment.

"You should"

"What your partener name?... Easy, Ally Dawson" he said and write it down on a paper I gave him.

"How did you know my last name was Dawson?" I asked curious.

"Lucky guess."

I dindt belive that,

"What your partner favorite food?" he said and looked over to me.

"Pickles." I said whit a smile.

"Seriously?"

"What? I am a pickles lover. Don't jugde me."

"Haha, you are funny." And wrote the answer down.

"Favorite collor?"

"Blue" since its reminds me of heaven.

**(TIME SKIP)  
**

"Finaly finish." We both said.

"Its took us seven hours to finish asking both questions but we did it"

We gave each other high fives, then sat back down. But only then I dint notice how close we were. We were staring at each others eyes. He started to lean and I couldn't help but to the same. Ours lips were now millimeters apart. we leaned closer and closer.

RIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG

We both jumped and look at each other and then turn away. Who the hell rings in tha middle of a KISS!? And that sound start to gett really annoying.

"Can you answer your phone? Its kind of start to gett annoying…" I said to him...

"Sory."

**(SOME MINUTES LATER)**

"Sory it was my mom, she wanted me to come home now."

"Its okey, its pretty late anyways, want me to follow you to the door?"

"Sure"

we walked to the door and stopped for a minute.

"I had a really great time today Alls." He said whit a smile. OH MY GOSH, that smile is the cutes ever, its just want me to melt like a chocolate bar.

"Yeah, me to Austin. Se you tomorrow at school?"

"yeps…Actually I wanna drive you."

"Wait..You have a car?"

"Yeps." Whit his stupid smirk on his face.

"Be ready at 8."

"Okey. "

But before he left I grabbed his arm, which made him turn around. I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye." I said and locked the door.

GOSH, now I am so embarrassed. Why did I do that…STUPID ME, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID … How tha heck am I going to face Austin tomrrow?

* * *

**Sory for the short chapter, but run out of ideas. **

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter mail it to me at animecrazy61 **

**Have a wonderfull day :)**

**Bluerosie :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: I am so sory for not uploading a chapter until now… I blame it all on school… I was buzzy this week with test and everything. But now i am back. I hope ya like this chapter…**

**I do not own Austin & Ally, but I do own the plot. **

**OK on whit the story :) **

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Ally

I coundt sleep at all. I tried alot of times, but I couldnt´ close my eyes. How am I going to be awake at school… Wait… Why should I care? School has been nothing but hell to me. My only saivor is Trish, and Austin… But speaking of trish, I havent talk to her much latley. I talk to her tomorow, witch actually is today.

_Since I allready was wide awake I dint have anything to do. So I just write in my diary. I opended a new and blank page, and start writing. _

_Dear diary._

_I have never had a day, were I was a normal person. A person who can laught, smile and have funn. But yesterday I had. And its all thanks to a boy named Austin Moon. He was a person that made me laugh. He made me smile, he made me have funn and last he made me fall in love. _

_I never thought that I would fall in love. He was different but in a god way. _

_Different because he is not like other guys who only thinks of their self. He was someone who could be himself around other people, he was a guy who cared about people lives, he was a guy who can be childish and funny at the same time and he was a guy who made me fall completly head-over-heals in love whit him. _

_Today will be differen, it has to be. Sure everyhting is fine ass it is. But I got a feeling that it wil be different. I can´t explain why I´m feeling this way, but I just know it will be different._

_Ally. _

Wait… Did I just write that I was head-over-heal in love with Austin? I just met him two days ago, and I am allready in love. Stupid me. Stupid love. Stuid everything.

I quicly closed my diary/song book, and looked at the clock. 6 am, I still have a lot of time before meeting Austin, Austin the mysterious guy, Austin who made me smile, Austin that made me laught, Austin who I fell inn love with. Why must love be so complicated?

I let out a deep breath, before I go and take my shower. The hot shower was the exactly I needed right now.

After one hour of showering, which I know was pretty long, I headed downstairs to make my breakfast. I ca´nt start my day whit an emty tummy right? _Why am I even talking to my self? _I satt down and ate my breakfast and when I was done I went upstairs to brush my teeth.

**(SOME MINUTES LATER)**

**Ding Dong. **

I guess that Austin. I grabbed my backpack and my diary and headed outside. And there he was standing in front of the door and smiling.

"Hey Alls." He said.

Alls… I like that nickname.

"Hey Austin. "

" You look great today." Whit a smile on his face...GOSH, that smile … ARE you trying to kill me?

"Thanks, and you don't look so bad yourself."

"I know, I am handsome." He said whit a smirk on his face.

I just playfully stuck my tongue at him.

"But lets go, we don't want to be late do we?"

"No we dont" I said and gave him a quick smile.

We headed over to the car and then we sat inside. He started the car and drove off. The ride was pretty emberassed cause it was very quiet. He turned on the raido and the song "You´re Not sorry" was on, and whitout thinking I starting singing.

"All this time I was wasting,

Hoping you would come around

I've been giving out chances every time

And all you do is let me down

And it's taken me this long

Baby but I figured you out

And you're thinking we'll be fine again,

But not this time around

You don't have to call anymore

I won't pick up the phone

This is the last straw

Don't wanna hurt anymore

And you can tell me that you're sorry

But I don't believe you baby

Like I did before

You're not sorry, no no oh

Looking so innocent,

I might believe you if I didn't know

Could've loved you all my life

If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold

And you got your share of secrets

And I'm tired of being last to know

And now you're asking me to listen

Cause it's worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore

I won't pick up the phone

This is the last straw

Don't wanna hurt anymore

And you can tell me that you're sorry

But I don't believe you baby

Like I did before

You're not sorry, no no, oh

You're not sorry no no oh

You had me crying for you honey

And it never would've gone away, no

You used to shine so bright

But I watched all of it fade

So you don't have to call anymore

I won't pick up the phone

This is the last straw

There's nothing left to beg for

And you can tell me that you're sorry

But I don't believe you baby

Like I did before

You're not sorry, no no oh

You're not sorry, no no oh **(1)**

"Wow, You're an amazing singer. You sounded like an angel." He said.

My face was burning and i guess my face must be red like a tomato…

"Thanks."

I just cant belive I sang in front of someone, and that someone is Austin.

"You should really let people hear your voice."

"But there is only one thing... I have a HUGE stage fright."

"Oh… sorry. Wanna tell me something about it?"

"I am sorry, but I am not ready to tell anyone about my stage fright." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Its okey. I wont force you. Just tell me when you are ready."

"I will, and I promise." I said and gave him a smile.

The rest of the ride went just by talking and listening to the music on the raido. I just hope that when we arrive to school that everybody isnt going to stare at me when I get out of the car whit Austin…

* * *

**What do you think will happend next?**

**Storywriter :)**

**(1) you´re not sorry - Taylor Swift**


End file.
